Talk:Blue Rose
Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Arms File — Blue Rose: "A unique, specially constructed revolver with two barrels, allowing two shots to be fired nearly simultaneously. A product of Nero’s own hand." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 10, Blue Rose: "While Nero's firearm, the Blue Rose, doesn't deal as much damage as his sword, it is most effective when used for long-range attacks. What makes this revolver especially useful is Nero's customization of adding a stacked double barrel. This addition gives the Blue Rose its ability to take out multiple enemies at once or fire through a foe's armor. Interestingly, Nero is the only knight permitted to use a revolver because the Order of the Sword feels that the sword is the only true, honorable weapon." Symbolism http://www.romancestuck.com/ideas/flowersymbolism.htm: Rose, blue - mystery or attaining the impossible http://www.firelady40.com/meanings.html: Blue rose Uniqueness Roses generally symbolize love, except yellow, while the color blue generally symbolizes faithfulness and loyalty. :This is the most useful and reliable source here - it may be just meant to be used two different ways. However, they are also incredibly rare, so uniqueness as well. http://www.teleflora.com/blue-flowers/flowers-plants/blue-flowers-detail.asp In Romanticism, the "Blue Flower" (German: Blaue Blume), a specific motif, symbolizes desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable. From DMC4 novel summary Other than the fact that Nero’s a lone wolf and sucks at teamwork, people of the Order dislike him also because of his usage of guns. They believe that battles should be fought gracefully and swiftly with the sword just as Sparda did. In case you’re wondering “Bullshit, what about Luce and Ombra?!” there are two possible explanations. 1) The Order really had no idea Sparda ever used guns. 2) Sparda might really have never used guns. I know, I know, “he” used it in DMC1 if you switch the character to “Sparda” instead of “Dante”, but who’s to say that man truly is “Sparda”? If you ask me that’s simply an alternate costume/model for the game, an unlockable, like Dante’s cosplaying as Sparda. If it truly and absolutely was Sparda he wouldn’t be alive to kick Mundus’ ass again and spilling Dante’s lines. And if Capcom removed the guns, it’s either the player would have to suffer or Capcom would have to create new moves specifically for “Sparda”, which they didn’t. Also, notice that the real Sparda is always depicted in his demon form, like in the opening of DMC1, Arkham’s transformation in DMC3, and the fact that his statue in Fortuna City is of his demon form. It is likely that no one but Eva and their sons know how Sparda would have looked like as a human. And in his demon form, Capcom has never once shown him holding a gun. I mean just think about it, really. Majestic beetle looking cool demon with a kick ass giant sword… and a handgun. That… is… so… awesome…! *Shoots you if you agree*. Well okay if anyone argues that Sparda may possibly use a devil fire arm like Pandora or something, until Capcom reveals a picture like that, we can safely assume that didn’t happen. So anyway, the Order dislikes that Nero uses guns, but Nero obviously has no comments. He believes that one should be free to use whatever he can to finish an enemy. It’s better than losing and then whining about how stupid you’ve been to restrict yourself, especially in a life and death situation. And so because no one in Fortuna City uses gun, Nero had no choice but to get/modify his own gun. (How he gets that knowledge is conveniently unknown to us all) Modifications are required as regular handgun shots would not be strong enough to take down demons due to their tough exterior. He turned it into a double-barreled gun so that he can shoot two bullets at once. Apparently Nero requires two different types of ammo for his gun and there’s a split lag between the first and second bullet. The first bullet breaks the enemy’s armor while the second bullet pierces through the damaged surface to inflict actual damage. Nero mentioned that he would have preferred that it’s an automatic clip but alas his gunsmith skills aren’t high enough for that. Although if you ask me, logic should be that he couldn’t ever possibly have learned anything about guns in a city that condemns guns. Stupid plot holes. Oh, on an extra note, he carved the motif of a rose onto the handle of his gun and named it Blue Rose to symbolize the idea of “the impossible made possible”, which was something he once learned from a book. (Since when does Nero read?!) Let me cleared this out for you (whoever you are since you didn't signed) 1)Maybe the Order had no idea Sparda had guns 2)Sparda created the Luce & Ombra! 3)Except Eva and the Sons of Sparda, there is one more guy (or demon) seen Sparda's demon form: MUNDUS 4)Sparda wielding the Sparda is cool enough for a picture. So you want Sparda wields the Sparda in his right hand and the Luce & Ombra in his left hand... How can Sparda wield two guns in one of his hands! 5)Nero carved the Blue Rose with a Blue Rose (get what I mean?) is to symbolize his faithful and long lasting love to Kyrie (I think) (I'm not very sure about this) 6)Where do you get all this information except if you read the novel? If it appeared at the novel then it doesn't need to explain it anymore, isn't it? Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 03:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) New Smith-Wesson Image? Do you agree that we should keep the new image posted in the modifications section? I guess it is only edited, or a 3D CGI render from a game. Honestly, I was the one who uploaded the old Smith-Wesson real-life revolver. --'Rygor Stonehoof' the Earth-Shaker! 15:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC)